A Fistful Of Clay
A Fistful Of Clay is the second episode of Nightmare Fuel TV. Featured clips * An explosive edit of the Sneezing Baby Panda video. * A strange, bespectacled man appearing on stage speaking an incoherent sentence. * A metal version of Weebl's song "Amazing Horse". * A man wearing a large robe (probably a quilt) as he's pelted with leaves from a leaf blower. * A man in a bandana and sunglasses stating that "No man could possess the power to do something like this." * Two guys from Mediocre Films pulling harmless pranks on people at the site ShufflePeople. * A video of an Asian man with a flabby chest dancing to "Marisa Stole the Precious Thing". It reoccurs a few times until he propels against the wall and explodes. * A clip of a frilled lizard from Jurassic Park, with the roar replaced with audio from the Best Cry Ever video. * Pictures from magazines of kittens with their mouths open, while a girl can be heard screaming, making it seem like the kittens are screaming. * A clip from "OBAMA MATH", in which a young man describes some of Barack Obama's mathematical inaccuracies. * A fat man playing a game of Blackjack 21. * The elderly woman from last episode putting on a mask of a woman's head. * A recurring series of brief clips involving an unhappy business man at his desk complaining. * Another close-up of a picture of a cat in a magazine, with that same girl's voice singing "Bow chicka wow wow". * A clip from an old television show involving a woman trying to escape from a greaser that's locked her in his room. * Those two guys still talking about blood and bleeding from last episode. * An explosive take on Hamster On A Piano. * A man in a wheelchair making strange noises on stage (from the same footage as the second clip). * An auto-tuned version of the Best Cry Ever video. * A Nightmare TV music video depicting an Asian town getting nuked, intercut with footage from other disasters, set to "The Beginning Of The End" by Nine Inch Nails. * Sonny King performing the song "I Cried For You". * The fat man grabbing a doll and talking lustfully to it. It reoccurs a few times. * An Elmo doll falling down the stairs as it laughs. * A clip from Don Hertzfeldt's Rejected, in which a cloud character bleeds on the floor screaming "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY......MY ANUS IS BLEEDIN-". * A kid failing to pronounce "numnah" at a spelling bee. * A bald man appearing on a set and staring uncomfortably into the camera. It reappears as the ending segment. * Footage of a black man breakdancing, which gets interrupted by a different video depicting Asian workers creating realistic human body parts for an attraction. * A black-and-white clip showing a small kid ordering some food from a chimpanzee. * The infamous Swearing Baby screamer prank. * A controversial mattress commercial where the salesman dresses up and stereotypically portrays various people of various races appreciating the product. * The elderly woman in a different woman mask and wig making puckering motions. * A French music video involving a female singer in a vampire costume and multiple skeleton actors and puppets dancing. * The band Gwar being interviewed. * John Kilduff and a woman on treadmills trying to paint, barbecue, and play badminton al at once on an episode of "Let's Paint TV". * The elderly woman in yet a different face mask, only she actually speaks this time, but it's impossible to decipher it. * The Sittin' On Da Toilet video. * Footage from a Japanese game show where a contestant is hit in the crotch with a projectile. * A car honking at two dogs in its way, only for them to rip the front plate off. * A remix of the video where two tortoises have sex, focusing on the part where the male breathes and/or pants in a high pitched voice. * A parody video from TimothyDeLaGhetto, in which he tells one of his braggart black friends to "go back to Africa". * A brief clip from Retarded Running Horse. * Another Nightmare TV music video featuring a montage of furries/people in strange costumes set to "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. * A clip of a kid mispronouncing "fire truck" as "fire fuck". * A remix of the David After Dentist video. * The trailer for Birdemic: Shock and Terror. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1